


Hold Me

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, I am so disappointed there arent anymore fics of them, Shame on all of you lol :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Josie is feeling overwhelmed and insecure, there is only one person who can help.





	1. Chapter 1

Josie had told Lizzie she would be studying late at the library. As there was a test in Magical History coming up, she had believed her. Besides she was the kind of the person who would do that.

It was Josie said to herself anyway as she made her way down the hallway. Her feet slapping softly on the wood.

She sniffed, as she knocked on the door. Penelope looked shocked to her see for a second before she smirked and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Hello Jo-Jo. And where does sister dearest think you are?"

"L-library. Let me in, _please_."

Penelope had her eyes narrowed but sighed as she saw something in her face.

"What happened this time?"

The usual snark in her voice was gone. She just seemed resigned....tired.

Josie didn't answer, not right away. She made a beeline to the bed and sat there. Her eyes closing.

"Jo-bear?"

The voice was soft as Penelope moved to sit next to her, her fingers moving to run through her hair. Josie let out a shaky breath, leaning into her waiting arms.

"Everything. She wants Raphael, dad spends too much time with Hope. We could be exposed any day...and I- I miss you."

Penelope laughed softly, pressing her lips to her forehead

"Oh honey, that would be a given."

There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Saltzman said he was couldn't be compelled which means he's like us right? He won't say anything...and if you want that tall drink of chocolate I'll help you."

Josie looked up her eyes red, tear tracks on her face. She leaned toward her, frowning when Penelope pulled away.

"You'll regret it."

Penelope said in that soft voice again.

"I know, let me kiss you."

Penelope relaxed and nodded.

"Does - does this mean -"

"You went behind my back to find my mom. You could have hurt yourself, wherever she has a powerful enchantment over her. So no, you haven't even apologized."

Penelope rolled her eyes kissing Josie a little rougher than she may have intended to. Josie was now laying on the bed, Penelope above her.

Penelope gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I- didn't mean -"

"Was I talking too much again?"

Josie said softly smiling a bit more now. Shy and nervous Penelope was her favorite one.

Penelope shook her head.

"I don't like knowing I broke things. You can come here whenever you want, it was wrong of me to take it away from you."

"You needed space."

"I need you more."

Josie eyes went wide and before she could say anything Penelope held her chin in her fingers and titled her head up to kiss her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie reflects on how she treats Josie after Penelope contorts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly catching up! I'll add more chapters soon!! Thanks everyone for the lovely words!! ♡♡

Lizzie woke up in the gym floor, her back itched and was tight. She sniffed as she turned to see Rafael was already gone. She tried to not let the pain get to her.

It was just one last person who left her.  
She sighed and went to the room she and Josie shared, brushing the dust and sand from her body as she went.

Josie wasn't there thankfully, she must have went down early for breakfast. Lizzie tried not to sulk about the council meeting, she bet it was amazing.

"Oh Lizzie there you are, you didn't come back last night...is everything okay? Do you want me to resign?"

Lizzie gave a harsh laugh and turned to look at her.

"Everything is fine! Penelope says I am a blackhole sucking up all your love, and you get to be on the council, I bet it was amazing."

Josie frowned but didn't speak for a long moment.

"Penelope said that to you? Why?"

"Who knows, she's insane. She said she was looking out for you, that you'd never burn my world down so she would do it for you."

Lizzie let out a dirversive laugh.

"I mean does that even make sense? It's not possible, anyway yesterday wasn't all bad."

She perked up and gave Josie a giddy smile.

"Rafael and I had sex, poor puppy was broken hearted about Landon. He was gone in the morning but I'm pretty sure he liked it with how much he was moaning."

She giggled and went to grab her clothes to shower and change. She didn't see as Josie paled and blinked back tears.

For the rest of the day she forced herself to hold her head up high, to not let the taunts and whispers bother her.

It was late into the night, she had been going to get a glass of water from the kitchen when she heard voices.

She moved around the corner and hid in the alcove, it was Penelope and Josie.

"What's up Papillon? Why did you want to meet so clandestinely? Did you miss me?"

Lizzie tried not to barf at the smirk Penelope sent Josie. Josie for her part averted her eyes and shook her head.

"Lizzie told me what you said."

"Oh? I meant it."

Josie met her eyes, Lizzie could see her eyes shining. She smiled triumphantly. Josie was heartbroken on her behalf.

"Did you really rally all the witches to vote for me? Why?"

Penelope shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Because it had to be you. Lizzie is unfit for the position."

She smirked again and leaned toward Josie.

"Besides I like when you're bossy and in charge."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Didn't Penelope see that Josie didn't like to hear things like that?

"What's the real reason Penny?"

Josie said softly, Penelope's face shifted, it looked like it did when she had confronted Lizzie in the gym.

"Because mi papillon, you deserve the world. You deserve to shine on your own. I know you think you are supposed to be second best, there you don't deserve happiness if Lizzie doesn't have it...but you do. You deserve it all. And if you won't take it for yourself, I will do so for you."

There were tears falling down Josie's face now. Lizzie felt her heart sink as Josie didn't correct her, or at least say something to the effect that she wasn't that bad.

Penelope watched as she cried, it made Lizzie's rage spike. Forget her, Josie should be getting comforted.

She took a step toward them when Josie ru9shed into Penelope's arms. Penelope stumbled back into the wall but held her tightly.

Lizzie could just make the words out that Josie mumbled into Penelope's hair.

" _Thank you_."

Lizzie stepped backward, and silently walked out of sight. Josie believed it, Josie thought she was selfish and a blackhole.

She felt her fists clench but for once she didn't give into her emotions. She swallowed and walked back to their room and sat down on her bed.

She looked at Josie's side of the room, sniffling softly. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was a bad sister....

**Author's Note:**

> May add a chapter from Penelope's POV. Let me know if you guys want it.


End file.
